


The Senior (continued)

by Paperback_Writer_TX1001



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperback_Writer_TX1001/pseuds/Paperback_Writer_TX1001
Summary: First (and probably last) FanFic.Covering what could happen at the end of The Freshman book "The Senior"Explicit content throughout
Relationships: Kaitlyn Liao/Main Character (The Freshman)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pixelberry - Choices Game App/Visual Novels Fic Faves





	The Senior (continued)

Chapter 1

It was the day after Kaitlyn had proposed. Emily sat up in bed and looked again at the video Abbie had sent her on her phone. There was Kaitlyn on one knee holding out the ring and then jumping into Emily's arms, hugging and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Emily put her phone down and started to think. Of course she wanted to get Kaitlyn a ring, would Kaitlyn want a long engagement? Where would they get married, would they be Mrs and Mrs Day, Mrs and Mrs Liao or perhaps Liao-Day or Day-Liao.

Emily looked down at her fiancée (and soon to be wife) and smiled - she was so in love with Kaitlyn 

As she looked Kaitlyn opened first one eye and then the other and then smiled up at her. Kaitlyn said "Hello darling" and then moved closer. She sat up just enough to bring her mouth level with Emily's breasts and began gently to suck on her nipples.

Emily moaned and instinctively opened her legs. Kaitlyn moved her hand between Emily's legs and pushed a finger into her pussy. Emily moaned again. Kaitlyn moved herself lower until her head was positioned between Emily's legs and then she began to kiss the tender skin of the inner thigh before moving to lick and suck on Emily's lower lips.

After a while Kaitlyn raised herself up and kissed Emily gently on the lips.

Emily moved down Kaitlyn's body and began to repay the favour starting with sucking Kaitlyn's nipples and then moving down to drink her juices.

A little later Emily and Kaitlyn lay in each arms enjoying their post coital flush.

Later still Emily said to Kaitlyn "We need to get ready for the graduation ceremony. Are you going first?". Kaitlyn replied "Why don't we go together? You know I'd do anything to get you in the shower." Emily smiled and said "Oh, come on then." and taking Kaitlyn's hand she dragged her towards the bathroom and the shower.

Once in the shower with the hot water running over their bodies Emily and Kaitlyn began to lovingly soap and massage each other. They kissed sensuously under the stream from the shower.

After showering they dried themselves off and moved back to the bedroom to dress. Emily asked Kaitlyn for her opinion on the dress she wanted to wear and Kaitlyn asked Emily what she thought about the skirt and blouse she had put on. Each satisfied with their fiancée's appreciation of their clothes they set off to the graduation ceremony.

Chapter 2

After the ceremony they returned to their apartment and flopped down on the sofa. They kicked off their shoes in unison and sat side by side thinking about their day.

Kaitlyn's stomach growled, Emily smiled and said "Hungry?". Kaitlyn moved to face Emily and said "You know I'm always hungry for you." and kissed Emily firmly on the lips. Emily returned the kiss and then pulled away saying "Later maybe - but right now shall we go out or get a takeaway?"

Kaitlyn thought for a minute and then said "Let's go out and celebrate.". They put their shoes back on and then left their apartment.

As they walked hand in hand to their favourite Italian restaurant they passed a jewellers; Emily pulled Kaitlyn to a stop in front of the engagement rings and said "Let me buy you a ring - then we'll be properly afiancéed."

Kaitlyn looked at the rings and found the perfect one - a slim gold band with a small diamond cluster; "That one" she said pointing out the ring. Emily led Kaitlyn inside and asked for the ring. When it was brought out she took it in her hand and then dropped to one knee. "Kaitlyn, I love you now and always. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?".

Kaitlyn screamed "Yes, yes, yes - a thousand times yes" and pulled Emily to her feet pulling her into a long kiss. When they'd stopped kissing Emily placed the ring on Kaitlyn's finger, turned to the shop staff and said "I guess we'll take it".

Once they'd left the jewellers they continued walking hand in hand to the restaurant. Every so often Emily noticed Kaitlyn looking at her ring and smiled with pleasure - job one on her list complete.

Once seated at the restaurant (in a nice romantic booth) they studied the menu. Kaitlyn went for her favourite pizza while Emily opted for a lasagna. While they waited for the meals to arrive Emily looked at Kaitlyn and said "Kait, my fiancee and wife to be, do you think we should have a short engagement or a long one?" Kaitlyn smiled and said "Ems, I kind of hoped that you'd be my wife sooner rather than later - I hope you don't mind but I actually went and got a marriage license for the local courthouse so we can marry as soon as possible". Emily smiled back and said "Oh my darling, that's wonderful - I want to be married to you so much and to call you my wife. When are you thinking? Where shall we go for the ceremony? Are we having a reception?".

"Emily, slow down" said Kaitlyn, "one question at a time. We'll need to send invitations - how about the weekend after next?"

Emily smiled and said "Yes, that's good. We can get the invites out easily. Parents, Gabriela, your bandmates and all our roommates from Freshman year?"

"Yes, that's fine - we can add to that if we want. There's a hotel just two blocks over - we could have the reception there and stay over. Any guests who need to can book a room as well. I've kind of got a confession to make - I kind of went and asked them if they were free - and they'd just had a cancellation."

Emily gasped and said "That's fantastic - what would I do without you. I love you Kaitlyn."

"Well, our foods here so let's eat. How about a toast? To my beautiful wife to be?" 

"And to mine".

Chapter 3

As they arrived back at the apartment Kaitlyn pushed Emily up against the door and held her arms above her head as she moved in for a kiss. Emily responded and returned the kiss.

Kaitlyn said "There's unfinished business from earlier - do you feel like finishing it off?"

"Oh yes" said Emily, "let's take this into the bedroom".

Once in the bedroom they removed each other's clothes quickly and climbed onto the king-size bed. Kaitlyn reached over to one of the bedside drawers and took out the strap on that she'd bought a while ago and that they'd used on each other several times. 

Emily nodded at her. Kaitlyn positioned the smaller head inside her twat and then pulled the straps right.

They kissed and ran their hands all over each other's bodies getting more and more aroused.

Emily lay back, opened her legs and said "Fuck me hard Kaitlyn, make me cum".

Kaitlyn positioned the rubber dick at Emily's entrance and then pushed it in slowly until it was all the way inside.

Emily gasped and said "I feel so full".

Kaitlyn began to move rapidly in and out, with each stroke Emily got closer and closer to orgasm until the feeling became too strong and she came - not once, not twice but three times, each following the last.

Kaitlyn pulled out and removed the straps before passing it over to Emily who proceeded to mount the device and strap it into place - then it was Kaitlyn's turn to lie back and open her legs.

Emily pushed the dildo into Kaitlyn's vagina and began to move it in and out. As her pace increased she lowered her head and began to suckle on Kaitlyn's nipples and to nip the flesh of her breasts - not enough to leave a mark just enough to excite.

Kaitlyn shuddered as her orgasm approached and screamed out as she came in waves. Emily pulled out, undid the straps and dropped the strap on to the floor. She lay down and hugged Kaitlyn and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Chapter 4

Emily woke up alone and panicked - had Kaitlyn got cold feet and left her in the middle of the night? Then she sniffed the air. She climbed out of bed, threw on her dressing gown and headed into the living area. Kaitlyn popped her head round from the kitchen and called out "Sit down Ems. Bacon and eggs for breakfast ok?"

Emily chose not to sit down but instead went to the kitchen, walked up behind Kaitlyn, put her arms around her waist and said "Hello fiancée. I love you so much".

Kaitlyn turned off the hob, turned round in Emily's arms and kissed her on the lips. "Go. Table. Breakfast. Now".

Emily did as instructed and Kaitlyn served the food onto two plates. They both sat and ate hungrily.

When they'd finished Kaitlyn said "What do you want to do today?"

Emily thought for a second and said "I think we should go and get wedding dresses sorted out.".

After dressing they set off for their favourite clothing store - which fortunately had a bridal department.

Upon arrival they made their way to the bridal section - where they were met by an assistant who asked "How may I help you today?"

Emily looked briefly at Kaitlyn and said "We'd like wedding dresses … matching …if that's ok with my fiancée?"

Kaitlyn looked at her, smiled and said "I think that's a great idea Ems".

The assistant nodded, took measurements for both of them and went to the storeroom to find some dresses. When they returned with some samples both Kaitlyn and Emily looked at them and picked two to try on. They took the chosen dresses to the changing rooms where they undressed. Emily looked at Kaitlyn standing in her underwear and said "Kait, you are so fit and sexy, you rock my world". Kaitlyn moved close to Emily and kissed her. As she kissed she ran her hands over Emily's breasts covered by her bra and said "You're very sexy as well - but we should try on the dresses before someone comes to see what we're doing".

Emily tried on one of the styles and Kaitlyn tried on the other and then they stepped back to look at each other. In unison they both said "You look stunning - which dress should we pick?". At this they both laughed.

"Scissors, paper, stone?" suggested Kaitlyn, Emily nodded. After four rounds it was two each. Emily said "Ok, this is the decider - otherwise we'll never make a decision". Emily held out a fist (stone) as Kaitlyn held out her hand flat (paper). Kaitlyn said "Paper wraps stone", Emily replied "Okay, you win which dress do you want?" Kaitlyn thought for a second and then said "The one you're wearing - it'll suit us both".

They got dressed and took the dresses back to the assistant. "We'll take two of this dress please" said Emily holding out the dress she'd tried on.

After paying they were about to take the dresses back to their apartment and hang them in the wardrobe until the wedding when Kaitlyn suddenly said "Oh no, I don't have any suitable shoes, we'll have to check out the shoe shop on the way out and see what they've got."

At the shoe shop Kaitlyn found a pair of shoes that matched the dresses. She turned to Emily and said "My shoes have got a small heel - if you get a slightly bigger one we'll be the same height. It'll make kissing you at the altar easier. What do you think?"

Emily thought for a second and then said "That's a good idea - so you're about an inch or two taller so if I get 4 inch heels?"

"That's about right." said Kaitlyn.

Chapter 5

Several days passed in a blur, invitations were sent, the menu for the reception was picked. Emily continued writing her novel and Kaitlyn rehearsed with her band.

At the end of the week, two days before the wedding Emily and Kaitlyn flopped down on the sofa, looked at each other and said in unison "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!".

They caught each other up on what had been happening, had ready meals for dinner quickly and then went into the bedroom. They undressed and Emily lay down. Kaitlyn stood at the end of the bed looking wistful. Emily looked back at her and said "What is it? What's the matter?"

Kaitlyn said "Are you up for a bit of fun? It's just I've been a bit naughty not making time for us … so I wondered if you'd like to spank me?"

Emily gasped with surprise but quickly regathered her composure. She got off the bed, walked behind Kaitlyn and said "Well, since you asked so nicely … get on the bed on your knees.". Kaitlyn did as requested and raised her bottom in the air. Emily looked at her, placed her hand on Kaitlyn's butt cheek, pulled her hand back and smacked Kaitlyn firmly on the bottom. "Oww - harder" said Kaitlyn. Emily brought her hand up and down again - harder this time. "Oww - again, harder". Emily raised her hand and smacked Kaitlyn on the backside firmly and watched as each cheek went rose in colour. After several more strokes and with Kaitlyn gasping with pleasure she said "Lie down now and spread your legs." Kaitlyn did as requested and Emily buried her head between her legs, kissing and licking like there was no tomorrow. When Kaitlyn had climaxed Emily stopped licking, looked Kaitlyn in the eye and said "If you were naughty then so was I. Perhaps you should punish me in the same way?" Kaitlyn nodded and returned the favour for Emily before they settled down in each other's arms to sleep.

Chapter 6

Wedding day

Emily and Kaitlyn awoke. Today was their wedding day. They took their time over breakfast trying to settle their nerves. They then took turns with the mobile hairdresser and mobile make up artist. 

Kaitlyn's parents came by to collect their luggage and take it to the hotel so they wouldn't have to worry.

Once that was done they carefully put on their matching dresses and went to the waiting car to take them to the courthouse.

At the courthouse they met with their guests. Tyler had volunteered to sort out the music with the court. They'd picked one of Kaitlyn's love songs that she'd written for the band.

Emily took Kaitlyn's hands and said "Ready?". Kaitlyn replied "More than ever.". Emily suddenly realised she hadn't discussed the fourth item on her list. "So what are we going to call ourselves - should we be Mrs and Mrs Day, Mrs and Mrs Liao or should we go double barrelled?".

Kaitlyn thought for a moment and then said "Ems, I love you. I'd be happy to be Mrs Day with you as my wife as long as we're together."

They proceeded to the wedding hall and on cue the music started playing. They began the walk up the aisle. At the end of the track they stood side by side in front of the registrar.

"We are gathered here today to unite Emily Day and Kaitlyn Liao in matrimony. Would you like to share your vows with each other?".

Emily had prepared (as a writer it was to be expected) a prompt card which she pulled from her bra. "Kait, you are my world and finally you're going to be my wife. I love you with all my heart now and always. I look forward to our life together wherever it may take us as long as you're by my side".

Kaitlyn was more for spontaneity "Ems, you are my muse and today you become my wife and I am the luckiest woman on Earth. I will love you with all my heart for as long as we live."

The registrar stepped forward and said "Emily and Kaitlyn have shared their vows with each other and with us present today. Do you Emily Day take Kaitlyn Liao to be your wedded wife, your best friend and soulmate and do you Kaitlyn Liao take Emily Day to be your wedded wife, your best friend and your soulmate?"

Emily and Kaitlyn locked eyes, smiled at each other and, in unison, said "I do".

"With the power vested in me I pronounce you wife and wife together. You may kiss the bride"

Kaitlyn and Emily moved closer together and pressed their lips together in a long passionate kiss.

Emily murmured "Now you're mine .. and I'm yours", "Always" Kaitlyn whispered back.

Their guests all whistled and clapped and then clustered around to congratulate them and shake hands.

They'd already spent a fair amount of the advance from Quills so when Zack offered to take wedding pictures using the new camera Grant had given him they'd immediately said yes.

With the ceremony over they posed for some pictures in front of the courthouse - including the sentimental and obligatory sharing of a kiss and then they set off in several cars to the reception at the hotel.

Once at the hotel they checked in to their room. The cancellation they'd taken advantage of included the bridal suite - at a much reduced price. As they entered the room the super king size bed was the centrepiece with a TV that rose up at the end of the bed. In the bathroom there was a large sunken bath. The suite also had a sofa, chairs and a mini fridge. Kaitlyn sat on the sofa and beckoned Emily to join her.

Emily sat close to Kaitlyn and turned to face her. Kaitlyn said "Hello wife. We're finally married - and it's the best day of my life".

"It's the best day of my life too. I'm so happy we're married and so happy you're my wife" 

Emily leaned closer to Kaitlyn and kissed her gently on the lips.

"We should go down and meet up with our families and guests"

Kaitlyn looked at the sunken bath and said "Could we use the bath later?"  
.  
Emily smiled and said "You know you're sex mad don't you? We'll see."

The hotel caterers had provided a superb selection of dishes and everyone found enough to eat. Champagne flowed freely but Emily and Kaitlyn did not partake too much as they wanted to keep a clear head and remember every moment of the day.

As the evening drew to a close the guests started to depart. They all left gifts in the form of money or vouchers as requested by Emily and Kaitlyn - they were relocating to London so Emily could take up the job with Quills and did not want to have to deal with lots of physical gifts. 

Soon it was just Emily, Kaitlyn and both sets of parents. Emily went to speak to Kaitlyn's parents and Kaitlyn spoke with Emily's.

Each of them promised to look after the other, promised to visit often and to keep in touch on video chats and phone calls.

Eventually it was just the two of them and they went back to the bridal suite. They helped each other take off their dresses and hang them up so they wouldn't spoil.

Emily yawned and Kaitlyn looked upset - until Emily smiled and said "You know I think a warm bath to wash away the stresses of the day is just what the doctor ordered" and she went to the bath and started the water running to fill it.

Returning to the main room she removed her underwear and looked at Kaitlyn "Come on honey - last wife in has to pay a forfeit".

Kaitlyn smiled, undressed quickly and said "Don't you mean 'horny' instead of 'honey'?"

Emily was closer and reached the bath first. She climbed in delicately and sat down in the centre. Kaitlyn followed her in and said "No fair - you had a head start - but you're so gorgeous I'll let you off" and with that she also climbed in and sat at the opposite end to the taps.

After a second Kaitlyn said "You said there was a forfeit for the last wife in?"

"Oh yes" said Emily "I'd like you to massage my neck and shoulders".

"I'd do that without a forfeit. Come and sit in front of me."

Emily moved so that she sat with her back to Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn reached out and began to knead and massage her neck and shoulders. "How does that feel darling?". Emily sighed "That's marvellous thank you. I really do love you."

Kaitlyn continued to massage in a rhythm. After a while she slipped her hands under Emily's arms and around to her breasts and began to rub and pull her nipples until they were hard. Emily was breathing heavily as Kaitlyn worked on her breasts.

Kaitlyn moved one hand under the water and rested it just below Emily's waist. Emily parted her legs inviting her to go further. Kaitlyn responded by going lower towards Emily's lower lips and gently rubbing her clit. Emily began to pant "Don't you dare stop, I'm almost there."

"Yes, yes, yes" Emily screamed as she came over and over again in waves. She turned round in the bath, moved towards Kaitlyn and kissed her on the lips. "I'm so glad I'm married to you Mrs Day". "Right back atcha Mrs Day" Kaitlyn replied.

Emily placed a hand on Kaitlyn's breast and said "I think it's my turn to take care of my wife."

Later after they had dried off they lay on the bed holding hands but sleep would not come for either of them.

Just then Emily's phone pinged with an email. "That's weird, who could be emailing me at this time of day?". Kaitlyn let go of her hand and said "You'd better check it in case it's important".

Emily retrieved her phone and opened the email, "It's from Quills. They want me to start two weeks later than they said … but that's great news."

"Why?" Kaitlyn replied. "Because that means I can come with you to New York while you and TBD sort out the first tracks and then we can both fly to London together. I was dreading going by myself but now I won't have to."

"Oh that's fantastic news. I didn't want you to leave for London by yourself." replied Kaitlyn.

They both lay back down and cuddled each other until sleep finally came.

Chapter 7 (needs more work)

New York, New York

Emily and Kaitlyn met up with Amara, Annisa and Rachel at Overknight Records

After recording the first tracks of their debut album Kaitlyn arranged to meet up with the other members of TBD in London at the Overnight Records office there.

At their hotel later Kaitlyn and Emily had dinner and then went to sleep. They had a busy day planned - their last one in New York - going to The Statue of Liberty, Macy's and Bloomingdale's amongst others.

A little sightseeing and lots of retail therapy left them exhausted so they fell into a deep sleep.

The next day they packed their bags and went to the airport to catch their transatlantic flight to London, England.

Chapter 8

Once on board the plane Emily and Kaitlyn covered themselves with a blanket, leant close and shared a kiss. "Well Mrs Day" said Kaitlyn "we're on the way to the next chapter in our lives. I'm so glad we're making this journey together." Emily smiled and replied "So am I Mrs Day. You are my wife and my world and I couldn't make this journey without you by my side.". They held hands under the blanket and laid their heads on pillows just touching them together.

After a short sleep the mid flight meal was served and then the lights were lowered, films came on for people to choose to watch.

Kaitlyn looked across at Emily and said "How high up do you think we are?" Emily replied "I think it's about six miles. Why?". Kaitlyn had a mischievous grin on her face. "Well I guess that's high enough up to join the 'Mile High Club' - if you're up for that of course"

"Oh Kait you're incorrigible - but I love you for it. How are we going to do it?"

Kaitlyn thought for a moment and then said "You get up and go to the toilet and I'll wait for a couple of minutes and I'll come and find you."

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute" said Emily as she kissed Kaitlyn on the lips. She got out of her seat and walked towards the toilet towards the back of the plane. Once inside she locked the door and put her ear to it to listen out for Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn waited in her seat for just over two minutes and then got up and walked nonchalantly the way Emily had gone. When she reached the toilets she called out softly "Ems, where are you?". One of the doors unlocked and Emily put her head round the door and called to her. Kaitlyn went quickly inside the toilet with Emily.

Kaitlyn held Emily close with her arms around her waist and kissed her firmly. "I love you Ems". "I love you too Kait" replied Emily as she kissed back.

Kaitlyn pulled Emily's skirt up over her waist and put her fingers inside her panties. "Wet already Ems?". 

"You know you drive me wild Kait, keep doing what you're doing though".

At the same time Emily undid the buttons on Kaitlyn's jeans and pushed them part of the way down before slipping her hand inside Kaitlyn's panties as well. They remained like that until they brought each other to a climax.

Kaitlyn wasn't done though and she manoueuvred herself to a kneeling position in front of Emily, pulled her panties down and began to eat her out. Emily gasped and pulled Kaitlyn's head towards her female parts.

"Oh god you're so good at this Kait, I'm … I'm going to come again … yes"

Kaitlyn stood up again and kissed Emily, Emily could taste her own juices on Kaitlyn's tongue.

"Thanks for indulging my fantasy … and for the induction into the 'Mile High Club' - but we should probably get back to our seats before someone notices we're gone and puts two and two together."

Kaitlyn pulled up her panties and jeans and refastened them while Emily pulled her panties up and her skirt down. They carefully opened the door and made sure it was safe to come out. They made their way back to their seats using different aisles and then sat down with the blanket over them and, with foreheads touching they drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 9

London

After taking a 'Black Cab' from the airport they arrived at their temporary home: Quills had very generously offered them the use of a flat for their first month in London while they found their own accommodation.

They opened the door and walked in. It was open plan with a small kitchenette and a single bedroom. It was furnished but not to a high standard - just the basics - but it was, for the next month, home. Emily turned to Kaitlyn, hugged her and kissed her. "We made it. Here starts the next chapter of our adventure - and I'm so glad you're going to be by my side Mrs Day".

They unpacked and then went in search of the nearest supermarket. Pushing the trolley round the local branch of Tesburys seemed like such a mundane thing to do but for them it was the perfect start to their new life.

The next few days went by taken up with walks on local footpaths, shopping and visits to local attractions.

Emily then had another email asking her to come to the office to finalise her contract. The next morning she dressed smartly and said to Kaitlyn "Are you going to be ok while I'm gone - or do you want to come with me?". Kaitlyn replied "I'll be fine. I'm going to do wifely things. You should go otherwise you'll be late. Love you." "Love you too" Emily replied as she left for the underground tube station.

Kaitlyn nipped to the shops and bought ingredients for a cake which she made and put in the oven to cook. While it was cooking she cleaned and dusted - a far cry from their first days in their old apartment. Once the cake was cooked she iced it and then, expecting Emily home shortly went to get dressed.

Emily came in the door and sighed "Wow, what a journey - it'll take some getting used to."

Kaitlyn came from the kitchen holding the cake on which she had iced 'E and K, one month today'.

Emily smiled and then looked at Kaitlyn - she had on a red apron - and nothing else, "The cake looks good enough to eat - but so do you. Come over here and sit with me."

Kaitlyn did as she was asked and sat next to Emily on the sofa. Emily leant over and kissed her then dropped onto her knees. She lifted the apron and gazed at Kaitlyn's shaved pussy. "Oh very nice." She reached out and ran her fingers down Kaitlyn's bare slit. Kaitlyn inhaled and Emily took that as her cue to jump right in. She began to lick up and down the smooth shaved skin. Kaitlyn moved her legs further apart and Emily slid first one finger in and then another. "You're so wet … and so mine."

Chapter 9

Overknight Records

Kaitlyn's phone buzzed. She picked it up and read the message and immediately screamed out "Ems, come here, I've got some news."

Emily came running from the bedroom which double as her home office while she waited for Quills to sort out an office at the office.

"What's the matter Kait?"

Kaitlyn was visibly shaking and her voice quavered "I've just heard from Overknight Records, They thought the sample tracks were really good - so they played them to a small audience … and, well they thought they were good as well. Overknight are going to give us an advance payment."

"How much?

"Well let's just say there's seven figures in the number."

"Seven figures?" Emily did the maths quickly. "You mean they're offering a million pounds?"

"Yep, so split between the four of us that's a quarter million each. Do you think we could look for our forever home now?", Kaitlyn looked pleadingly at Emily.

Emily looked at her puppy dog eyes and came over and hugged her. She planted a big kiss on Kaitlyn's lips and said "Yes. But I do want a swimming pool and lots of room to bring up all the kids we're going to have."

Kaitlyn said "That's fine with me. How many kids were we going to have again - just a basketball team?"

The estate agent found three properties to view. All within walking distance of the nearest tube, large gardens and a pool.

They arranged to view them over the course of the next weekend. Although all were nice Kaitlyn and Emily agreed that one of them was just above the other two in terms of what it offered so they made arrangements to buy. Contracts were exchanged quickly as there was no chain.

The next stop was to Uskea to order furniture as they'd come from America with pretty much just clothes.

Emily insisted on a super king size bed while Kaitlyn wanted some bean bags for when TBD came round. Furniture was duly ordered and a delivery date arranged.

On moving day Kaitlyn and Emily packed their belongings into cases and went to meet their delivery in their new home.

After a long day everything was assembled and unpacked. Kaitlyn and Emily shared a takeaway and a bottle of wine before having an early-ish night.

Chapter 10

A new home

Just after moving in and on one of the nicest days since they'd moved to England Kaitlyn and Emily sat on their patio by the pool.

Kaitlyn stood up and said "I'm going for a dip". "I'll join you in a moment - just got a couple of pages of this book to finish." came the reply.

Kaitlyn walked down the steps into the warm water and swam a couple of lengths. When she got back Emily hadn't moved.

She called out "I know how to get your attention". When Emily looked up Kaitlyn stood up in the water, pushed the straps of her swimsuit off her shoulders and slowly rolled it down her body. Once it was off she threw it in Emily's direction. "Fancy a skinny dip with me Ems?"

Emily immediately put her book down and joined Kaitlyn in the pool. "Oh no you don't" said Kaitlyn as she swam over to Emily and embraced her. "Skinny dip is what I said and that's what I meant." With that she pulled the straps of Emily's bikini top down exposing her breasts and then undid the little bows that were all that was holding the bottom half of the costume to Emily's skin.

She pulled Emily close and whispered "I'm so in love with you Ems darling". "And me with you Kait" replied Emily.

"Catch me if you can" yelled Kaitlyn as she swam away from Emily. Emily pushed off the side of the pool in pursuit of Kaitlyn.

They swam around, passing close enough to each other to rub their bodies together in all the delicate places.

Kaitlyn stopped swimming and put her feet on the bottom of the pool and held her arms open for Emily to swim into. Emily obliged and gave Kaitlyn a long kiss on her soft lips.

Kaitlyn began to play with Emily's nipples and then she pushed herself away and dove under the water. She swam up to Emily and gave her a small kiss on the nether lips before resurfacing and embracing Emily once again.

"Get up on the side and spread your legs" Kaitlyn said to Emily. Emily moved to the side, jumped up and spread her legs.

Kaitlyn swam over, put Emily's legs over her shoulders and then looked at the view in front of her. "Tasty, very tasty. You look gorgeous." With that she pushed her tongue into Emily's centre and began to lick for all she was worth.

Emily came and came again under Kaitlyn’s oral onslaught. When she could take no more she slid back into the water and kissed Kaitlyn, tasting herself on her lips. “I should take care of you now.” she said. “Do your worst - or preferably your best” said Kaitlyn as she hopped out of the pool and sat on the side as Emily had.

Emily approached and admired the view. Kaitlyn had carried on shaving her pubic hair as she knew it turned Emily on. The wet lips - both from the pool water and from the arousal looked particularly appetising as she bore down on them with her mouth.

As she stuck her tongue into Kaitlyn's honey pot and moved around collecting the juices like nectar she also reached up to fondle Kaitlyn's breasts. Kaitlyn moaned and pulled Emily's head closer in. Emily slurped and drank the sweet juices down. Kaitlyn moaned again. Emily moved one hand down and pushed two fingers in. Kaitlyn screamed out "Fill me up Ems, fill me up.* On hearing this demand she narrowed her fingers and, using Kaitlyn's wetness for lubrication she pushed all of her fingers into Kaitlyn's wet quim. Once they were inside she curled her hand into a fist and brushed Kaitlyn's g-spot. Kaitlyn screamed so loudly it was just as well their garden was secluded. Emily pulled out slowly and licked each finger slowly savouring Kaitlyn's taste.

Chapter 11

After a few weeks of commuting to the office Quills were happy for Emily to work from home and only come to the office once a fortnight.

Emily had, with Kaitlyn's help converted one of the rooms into a study.

That left Kaitlyn with nowhere to practice as she had had the whole house to herself before - so they bought a large shed for the garden - and once Overknight Records found out about it they offered to pay for it to be soundproofed and to provide some of the equipment. Kaitlyn moved the beanbags they'd bought to the shed once the work on it was completed.

One day Emily was in her study reading manuscripts, making notes and writing some new pieces of work.

Kaitlyn knocked on the door and Emily said "Come on in Kait. You're finished early with practice today. Is everything okay?"

Kaitlyn replied "Yes, all good … in fact better than good."

"Oh. In what way better?"

"I've just heard from Amara. She and Darren got in late last night. They've got a long term rental on a place - they found it online before they came over. She said Rachel and Annisa are flying over later this week. So …."

*So … what?" said Emily.

"Well what do you think about having a belated housewarming - just us and the band - and Darren - if he wants to come as he'd be the only guy?"

"That sounds good. We can get some food and drink in and have a bit of a party. Do you know anyone who could provide a bit of music?" Emily said with a glint in her eye.

"Oh you, you, you so and so" Kaitlyn smiled and came over and planted a kiss on Emily's lips, "You're the best Ems."

Later that week everything was laid out for the party. Emily and Kaitlyn had new dresses on and were waiting for TBD (and Darren - who was coming) to arrive.

The doorbell rang. Kaitlyn stood up and said "I'll get it" and went to answer the door.

Soon the lounge was full of people and conversation was flowing. Music was playing in the background. Emily rapped on the table for attention and said "Foods ready everyone."

After everyone had eaten their fill and had digested the food Kaitlyn said "Guys, do you want to see my shed - well it's more a studio than a shed thanks to Overknight."

Everyone agreed and they all trooped out. The studio had been kitted out with drums, keyboards and both bass and lead guitars.

Amara, Annisa and Rachel all exclaimed "Wow!" and went to their respective stations. Kaitlyn went to the lead guitar spot. Emily and Darren flopped on to the beanbags and the first impromptu TBD concert began.

After playing a medley of songs they put down their instruments or stepped away.

Emily and Darren clapped and whistled.

Amara, Darren, Rachel and Emily all left the studio and started walking back towards the house. Annisa hung back. When Kaitlyn moved to lock the door she called out "Come on Annisa. I need to lock up.". Annisa replied "Coming." and as she walked past Kaitlyn she curled an arm around her waist and kissed her firmly on the lips. Kaitlyn pulled away shocked "Annisa, what are you doing? I'm married to Emily.". Annisa looked embarrassed and quietly said "I know. I just find you so attractive. I think Emily is sexy as hell too". Kaitlyn stood there with a shocked look on her face and then said "Annisa, what are you saying?". Annisa replied "I'm not sure. But I do know that I like you both and I think you're both very fit. I guess I'm saying that, if you were interested I would like to sleep with you both."

Kaitlyn locked up quickly and ran back to the house leaving Annisa to walk back. Once at the house she called out "Ems, I need to talk to you right now."

Emily came to Kaitlyn and said "What's the matter Kait? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kaitlyn shuddered and then said "Annisa just, well she just …"

"What?"

"She just kissed me."

"She did WHAT?" Emily said, raising her voice on the last word.

"She kissed me. Then she said that she thought I … well WE were sexy … and that she'd like to sleep with both of us …"

"What?"

"She said she'd like to sleep with both of us."

Emily looked at Kaitlyn and knew that she could trust her and that they were together for life. She said "And what do you think?"

Kaitlyn replied "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I guess it might be fun - but only if you're up for it 'cos I'm yours and you're mine. What do you think?"

Emily considered what Kaitlyn had said and came to a decision, "If you want to try it then I'm willing to give it a go "

Kaitlyn moved to Emily and kissed her firmly.

"I love you Mrs Day."

"And I love you too Mrs Day"

Annisa was hanging about by the patio door not knowing what to do with herself or whether she'd burnt some bridges by her actions.

Emily and Kaitlyn came out of the kitchen and went over to Amara, Darren and Rachel who were just getting ready to leave (Rachel and Annisa were staying over with Amara and Darren). 

Amara said "Come on Annisa, we're just getting ready to go."

Kaitlyn interjected and said "Actually Annisa and I want to talk about a new arrangement. She can stop here for the night."

On hearing this Amara, Darren and Rachel said their goodbyes and left.

Annisa stood by the patio door still and looked nervous.

Emily and Kaitlyn approached and as one kissed her on each cheek. They then took her hands and Kaitlyn said "Come on into our bedroom."

Chapter 12

Annisa

In the bedroom Kaitlyn moved round behind Annisa and began to undo the fastenings of her skirt. Emily started to unbutton Annisa's blouse.

Once unbuttoned Kaitlyn pulled the blouse from Annisa's shoulders and Emily pushed her skirt down. Annisa nervously covered, as best she could, her underwear with her hands and arms.

Kaitlyn looked at Emily and said "This isn't really fair. We're fully clothed and Annisa's standing in her underwear.

Emily smiled and walked into Kaitlyn's arms, kissed her on the lips and reached round to pull the zipper on the dress down. Kaitlyn returned the favour and they both dropped their dresses to the floor and stepped out of them 

Kaitlyn stepped in front of Annisa and cupped her face in her hands. Emily pulled Annisa's hands to her sides and undid the clasp of her bra. Annisa's full bosem made the bra fall away from her body and drop to the floor with the rest of her clothes. Kaitlyn leant in and kissed Annisa gently on the lips. Emily reached round and put her hands on Annisa's breasts and began to rub the nipples.

Kaitlyn broke away from Annisa and moved round to Emily. They kissed and then helped each other remove their underwear, tossing it to the floor with the rest of the clothes.

Emily moved in front of Annisa and knelt on the floor. She pulled Annisa's panties down and allowed her to step out of them. Using her hands she gently eased Annisa's thighs apart. Kaitlyn moved to Annisa's side and began to suck on first one nipple and then the other. Annisa moaned with pleasure. Emily raised her head, looked up at Kaitlyn and Annisa and then licked up and down Annisa's slit.

Several minutes passed then Kaitlyn knelt beside Emily and kissed her, tasting Annisa's juices on Emily's lips and tongue.

Annisa dropped to her knees and took one of Emily's breasts and one of Kaitlyn's in her hands and began to rub quickly over the nipples. Both Emily and Kaitlyn smiled at Annisa.

Annisa dropped her hands lower and pushed a finger of each hand into Kaitlyn and Emily's wet twats.

Emily and Kaitlyn massaged each other's breasts for a moment enjoying the pleasure coming from their centres.

Emily then said "Let's get on the bed to be more comfortable 

All three of them climbed onto the jumbo king-size bed. They arranged themselves in a rough triangle with Emily's head between Kaitlyn's legs, Annisa's at Emily's entrance and Kaitlyn's at Annisa's. They began to suck and lick in unison and continued to do that until they climaxed.

Emily bade Annisa to lay back on the bed and then swung her leg over her head bringing herself down on Annisa's face. Out of sight of Annisa Kaitlyn had retrieved the strap on and put it in position. She lowered her hips and pushed into Annisa slowly increasing the pace of her thrusts. As Kaitlyn's pace quickened so did Annisa's licking and Emily was very quickly on the verge of another orgasm. Emily shifted forward slightly and began to kiss and suck on Kaitlyn's tits - no mean feat as she was fucking Annisa.

After Annisa had brought Emily to a climax twice by licking and sucking on her clit and Kaitlyn had fucked Annisa raw Emily climbed off and Kaitlyn pulled out.

Emily lay down and opened her legs. Needing no second invitation Kaitlyn mounted her and began to move in and out rapidly. Annisa sat up, moved behind Kaitlyn and reached around to run her hands over her breasts while kissing the nape of her neck.

Emily climaxed loudly and Kaitlyn pulled out with a sucking sound. She turned to Annisa and said "Annisa, do you want to try?" as she removed the strap on. Annisa looked, almost in horror at the dildo and said "I'm not sure, I don't know what to do."

"It'll come naturally" Emily said in reassuring tones. "Ok, I'll try it." said Annisa. Emily helped her position the strap on and tighten the straps. Kaitlyn had been laying back on the bed playing with her clit to keep herself moist. She opened her legs and Annisa moved between them. Emily positioned the fake dick at Kaitlyn's entrance and slapped Annisa on the backside. Annisa jumped and in that motion entered Kaitlyn in one stroke. Kaitlyn moaned as she was filled up with fake cock. Annisa began a steady rhythm and Kaitlyn groaned with each thrust. Emily knelt at Kaitlyn's side and began to suck on her nipples. "Ems, come and sit on my face." Emily straddled Kaitlyn's head. Kaitlyn murmured "That's so fucking gorgeous." Emily lowered herself and Kaitlyn began to lick.

The three women changed places several times before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs.

When they awoke in the late morning Annisa looked across at Emily and Kaitlyn and said "Thanks for last night. It was wonderful. I need to grab a shower if that's ok?"

In unison Kaitlyn and Emily said "Oh no, we can't allow that. We all need to shower so let's all go together so we don't waste any water."

Emily took Annisa's hand and led her to the shower as Kaitlyn followed after getting some towels. The shower was a large walk-in one with plenty of room for all three of them.

Emily turned on the water and pulled both Kaitlyn and Annisa in under the stream. She gathered some gel in her hands and began first to run her hands over Kaitlyn's naked body - starting at the neck and moving slowly down the back to her bum before moving to the front and rubbing lather into her breasts. Annisa saw what Emily was doing and began to imitate her on Emily's body. Kaitlyn reached out and pulled Emily in for a kiss and beckoned Annisa to join in.

Once all three women were lathered up Emily grabbed the shower hose and began to wash the suds off. Suddenly she aimed the hose at Kaitlyn's snatch. Kaitlyn howled as the jet hit her. "You bitch Ems - but I still love you." Annisa dropped to her knees and immediately began to kiss Kaitlyn's nether lips.

After some more shower fun all three dried off and got dressed. They went downstairs and called a taxi for Annisa to take her back to Amara and Darren's place. When it arrived they all shared a lasting kiss goodbye.

Emily moved to the sofa and sat down with a glum expression on her face. Kaitlyn noticed and immediately came over to cuddle up to her wife. "What's the matter Ems?"

Emily began to cry and hugged Kaitlyn hard. "Last night was great and everything. But I just realised that you'll be going on tour with Annisa in the near future and I don't … I can't lose you. You're my wife and my life and I love you with all my heart Kait."

Kaitlyn was a bit taken aback and didn't know straight away what to say. "Ems, you're my wife and my life too and I'd never do anything to hurt you. Yeah last night was good - but we're better together - and I'm not going to do anything to jeopardise that."

Kaitlyn pulled out of the embrace just enough to cradle Emily's face in her hands and to bring her lips to meet Emily's.

"No more tears okay?"

"No, no more tears."

"Promise?"

"Promise. What do you think about renewing our vows? I know it's only been a couple of months since you became my wife but it would mean a lot to me. We could have a small ceremony if you like. Just the two of us?"

"Ems if that's what it will take you to feel better that's what we'll do. We can wear our wedding dresses and write some vows. We could even order a cake. But just to be clear - it's you and me together and we'll do this here with just us - if that's ok with you?"

"Oh Kait, that's fine with me. I know we love each other but I just want to hear you say it again."

Chapter 12.1 Vows

Kaitlyn and Emily picked a date and ordered a wedding cake - plain sponge as neither liked fruit cake.

They put on their wedding dresses, played some music and then walked towards each other. When they met they clasped each other's hands and smiled at each other.

"Kait, you are my world and I cannot be without you. I will do anything for you and I trust you with my heart. I will love you always and forever my darling wife.*

"Ems, you're my muse and I cannot create without you by my side. My heart is yours for all time. I will always love you, my now and forever wife."

Chapter 13 Practice and writing

Time passed.

Emily spent most of her days in the study researching, writing and rewriting the stories that Quills wanted. Any spare time she spent on her own novel ideas.

Kaitlyn spent some time at the Overknight Records studio with the girls from TBD and some time practicing with them in the studio/shed.

Emily would sometimes go down to the studio to listen to the band playing.

Towards the end of one day Kaitlyn finished early and came to the study door and knocked. "Come in" said Emily.

Kaitlyn opened the door, entered and sat on the chair that Emily indicated. She looked pensive. "What's the matter Kait?"

"I've got some news that will reassure you about us while I'm on tour."

"Oh. Okay go on. .."

"Well it turns out that Rachel has come out as bi and she and Anissa have moved in with each other - so Amara's got Darren, Annisa and Rachel are together and that means you're mine, mine alone and I'm all yours."

"Oh Kait, that's such good news. I'm so pleased for Rachel and Annisa. Come here and give me a kiss."

Kaitlyn scooted over and sat on Emily's lap, threw her arms around her neck and began to trail kisses all over her face and neck leaving the lips until last.

TBD spent several more weeks rehearsing in the studio and some time at Overknight Records.

Kaitlyn came home from one of the days at Overknight looking glum.

"Kait, what on Earth is the matter?" said Emily as she came to give Kaitlyn a hug.

"They've given us our tour schedule. It's only a short tour playing four dates in a week … but I'm going to be away from you for a whole seven days."

"Oh Kait. We always kind of knew this would happen. You've got to follow your dreams and I know you're going to smash it. Of course I'll miss you while you're gone but we can keep in touch by text and video call."

"I know you're right Ems. When aren't you, always the logical one. I know I've got to do it and it'll lead to bigger and better things … it's just become a bit more real that's all."

"Okay, when do you leave?"

"A week tomorrow."

"Right, what are you doing tomorrow and the day after?"

Kaitlyn replied "Nothing planned really. I was going to try and write a couple of new tracks but that's all."

"Here's what we'll do. We'll spend a couple of days just us, romantic dinner, a spa day and a movie. We'll book into a hotel. What do you think?"

"Oh Ems, that's a brilliant idea. We're really going to enjoy this."

Chapter 14 Road Trip

The next day Kaitlyn and Emily set out on their road trip. A regency hotel had been booked complete with a spa package. A modern day improvement had seen a small cinema added to the hotel facilities.

On arrival they checked in and took their bags to their room. Once there they dressed for dinner. "Kait, you look gorgeous in that dress, as always."

"Ems you look beautiful in your dress too. I'm so lucky to have you as my wife."

Dinner was a candle lit affair with waiter service and a bottle of champagne. The food was delicious. After they had finished the food they talked into the night about where they had come from, where they were now and how happy they made each other. Back in the room they quickly went to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning after a buffet breakfast they put on swimwear and a gown (the latter supplied by the hotel) and went to the spa. 

A refreshing dip in the spa pool complete with jets and some time in the jacuzzi prepared them for the joint massage. They were side by side and close enough to hold hands.

With the massage finished Emily had arranged a special treat "It's called a 'Rasul mud bath'" she told Kaitlyn. Once in the treatment room the therapist explained that there were two different types of mud. A dark one to spread on the body and a light one for sensitive areas and then she left them to it as Emily moved to lock the door.

"Okay Kait strip!" Emily commanded as she removed her own swimsuit. Kaitlyn did as she was told. Emily scooped a handful of dark mud in one hand and began to rub it into Kaitlyn's skin. Kaitlyn followed suit on Emily's body.

Once they were covered in the dark mud Kaitlyn said "It's not chocolate - but it feels really good.". "It's not over yet" said Emily as she scooped some of the lighter mud. She began to rub it into Kaitlyn's nipples first of all and then moved down to rub some more into Kaitlyn's pubic area - still hairless as she liked and Kaitlyn was happy to oblige.

Once Emily had finished Kaitlyn took some of the light mud and rubbed it onto Emily's face and then moved lower and rubbed some more into Emily's aureola before dipping her hand down between Emily's legs and rubbing her sensitive woman's parts.

Towards the end of their time in the spa they took turns in showering the mud off of each other and drying with a towel.

Refreshed from the spa they returned to their room. Once inside Kaitlyn pinned Emily up against the door, held her arms above her head and planted a long kiss on her lips. "Ems, this was a great idea, thank you."

"It's not over yet. We've still got the movie to go. Let's get changed and go down."

They both took off their swimwear and changed into, in Emily's case a blouse and skirt combination and for Kaitlyn a smart pair of trousers and a tailored shirt.

"Looking good Ems." said Kaitlyn. "Is it any wonder I'm so in love with you?"

Emily smiled "And I with you darling."

They went down to the small cinema. The attendant met them at the door, took a drink order and led them inside to a Pick N Mix stand and told them to help themselves while they got the drinks.

By the time the drinks arrived they had both filled a tub with popcorn and a tub with sweets 

The attendant then told them that it was just the two of them for the movie, a romantic comedy. When they had left Emily turned to Kaitlyn and said "Kait, where do you want to sit?"

Kaitlyn scanned the seating and her eyes alighted on a double seat near the back. "That double seat there. We can hold each other if the movie gets scary … or just silly."

They sat down, put their arms around each other and sat back to enjoy the film. The lights went down and Kaitlyn whispered "It's very dark." and kissed Emily on the cheek.

The film progressed and, despite being a romcom became a little bit raunchy. Kaitlyn repositioned herself and pulled Emily into a kiss. Emily returned the kiss "What are you doing Kait?"

"I'm getting frisky. It's just us two here." and she moved her hand inside Emily's blouse and began to rub her breast through her bra.

Kaitlyn kissed her again and undid the buttons on Emily's blouse. Emily whispered "It's front fastening.". Kaitlyn whispered back "Oh you sexy thing " as she undid the clasp between Emily's breasts and pulled the fabric aside. She bent her head and took Emily's nipple in her mouth and began to suck hard on it. Emily exclaimed "Oh Kait, don't stop." Kaitlyn alternated between Emily's nipples sucking on each one in turn. As she sucked she reached behind Emily and pulled the zip of her skirt down. With the waistband of the skirt loosened she moved her hand to rub over Emily's panties.Feeling the damp patch of the gusset she said "Oh Ems you're already wet for me". Emily moaned in reply as Kaitlyn resumed her assault on her nipples while moving her hand inside the waistband of her panties and pushing a finger inside. Kaitlyn sped up her fingering and Emily started to pant and then she cried out and pulled Kaitlyn into a kiss.

After a moment to recover Emily moved to kneel in front of Kaitlyn and pushed her shirt up to reveal a halter top bra which she also pushed up to display Kaitlyn's tits. She took first one nipple and then the other in her mouth and flicked them with her tongue. 

Kaitlyn unbuttoned her trousers and pushed them down to give Emily easy access to her lady bits.

Emily ran her tongue up and down Kaitlyn's slit enjoying the hairless lips. Kaitlyn squealed with delight as her juices started to flow. Emily pushed a finger into Kaitlyn's pussy and curled it up feeling for her "G-Spot". When she found it she rubbed a little harder. Kaitlyn called out "Don't stop, that's… that's just fantastic." and then she climaxed. Emily didn't stop there but continued to lick and push in and out until Kaitlyn was on the edge again. Sensing that Emily took Kaitlyn's clit between her teeth and bit down very very gently - she would never hurt Kaitlyn but she wanted her to come again - which Kaitlyn duly did with a scream. Emily looked up and said "It's a good job it's soundproofed."

They adjusted their clothes as the film was coming to the end. At the end of the film they stood and Emily moved towards the door. Kaitlyn grabbed her wrist and said "Hold on one second." Emily stopped and turned back towards Kaitlyn. As she did Kaitlyn squatted down, pushed Emily's skirt up and pulled down her panties forcing Emily to step out of them. "What the fuck Kaitlyn?". Kaitlyn smiled, brought the panties to her nose and inhaled Emily's scent. "It'll be my keepsake while I'm away on tour, it'll remind me of this break and of you whenever I need it."

"Ok Kait but what am I supposed to do with no underwear?" Kaitlyn grinned and said "You could go commando."

They left the cinema and Emily made to return to their room. Kaitlyn looked at her watch and said "It's nearly dinnertime, there's no point in going back to the room". Emily stopped and looked at Kaitlyn and said "Kait, have you forgotten that you've got my panties in your pocket?" Kaitlyn pulled the panties from her pocket, sniffed them and said "No, I don't think so my darling Ems."

Emily crossed the gap between them, embraced Kaitlyn and said "The things I do for you Kait. Let's get some dinner and then we can get back to the room."

They sat in the restaurant and ordered their evening meal. Once it had arrived and they were eating Emily whispered to Kaitlyn "This is embarrassing." "What is Ems?"

"Well going commando is actually quite liberating and sexy. The only problem with that is that I'm getting wet and with no underwear I'm worried about leaking onto my skirt."

Kaitlyn suppressed a giggle and said "That's ok Ems, I'll just walk behind you and if there's anything to see I'll be the only one to see it."

At the end of dinner Emily stood and quickly moved to stand in front of Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn put her hands on Emily's bottom on the pretext of smoothing down her skirt but as she did she gave Emily a squeeze. Emily yelped in surprise and said "Kait!" 

Kaitlyn walked behind Emily all the way back to the room constantly reassuring her there was nothing to worry about. They arrived back at the room and Emily turned and grabbed Kaitlyn in a hug and in doing so spun her round and pushed her down onto the bed. As soon as Kaitlyn was laying down Emily climbed up on the bed and quickly moved up to sit on top of Kaitlyn. She held Kaitlyn's arms down and said "Right then Kait, now you can pay for making me so wet" and with that she hitched her skirt up round her waist and moved forward to position herself over Kaitlyn's mouth. "Now you can lick all my juices off me."

Kaitlyn set to work licking up and down Emily's wet slit and drinking her juices down. Emily came twice because of the minstuations of Kaitlyn's tongue. Once satisfied Emily climbed off and lay down next to her. They kissed and Emily could taste herself on Kaitlyn. "Your turn now Kait" she said as she undressed her. She kissed,licked and nibbled Kaitlyn's breasts and used her fingers in Kaitlyn's twat to make her come. Once satisfied they fell asleep in each other's arms contented.

They left the hotel after breakfast the next day. When they arrived home Kaitlyn went to their bedroom to pack. The tour started in just two days so they were on a midnight plane that day.

Chapter 15 On Tour

Emily drove to the airport and they met Amara, Darren, Rachel and Annisa in the departure lounge. The three pairs spent most of the time hugging their significant others before it was time to get on the plane.

Kaitlyn said, with tears in her eyes "I'm going to miss you so badly Ems." Emily replied "I'm going to miss you too - probably more because you'll have the band with you. Make sure you text and video chat every day whenever you're free. I'll be waiting for you." As Kaitlyn walked to the check in desk to get on the plane Emily reached out and smacked her on the bottom "Just something to remember me by." Kaitlyn laughed and said "I don't need that, I've got your panties right here." as she reached into her pocket. "No Kaitlyn, don't - that's so embarrassing!".

Emily waited until they were out of sight and on their way to the plane. She then walked to the large window looking out on the apron and, straining her eyes she managed to see Kaitlyn and the others. She waved but they couldn't see her. She turned away and the tears started to flow.

Next to her there was a cough and a handkerchief was thrust into her hand. She dabbed at the tears and stopped crying. She looked up at her Knight in Shining Armour only to find Darren standing beside her. "Oh Darren, thanks for the handkerchief." Emily went to pass it back but Darren said "Keep it. I've got others. You're upset, do you want to grab a coffee or something and talk?"

"Oh Darren that would be great."

They went to one of the coffee shops, ordered and sat down.

Darren said "Okay, so why the tears?"

With tears threatening to reappear Emily replied "I miss her … Kaitlyn, so much already and her plane hasn't even taken off yet"

Darren nodded and said "Yeah, I kind of feel the same way with Amara. I guess as a guy we don't show our emotions so much."

They spent some time talking and then said their goodbyes and made their way home.

Emily flopped down on the bed and fell asleep quickly emotionally exhausted.

The following day she woke and called out "Kait, are you there?" before remembering that she was on tour.

Emily felt particularly listless but she still went to the study and continued to write up some of her notes on the novel she was finishing as a ghost writer.

Time passed, sometimes quickly, sometimes slowly. At the end of the day she went to the bedroom to lie down and wait for Kaitlyn to call.

A little later her phone bleeped with a message. Emily picked it up and looked at the picture. It was a selfie from Kaitlyn … and it was a picture of one of her breasts that had been scooped out of the cup of her bra. Moments later the phone announced a video call. Emily answered quickly and said "Hi babe. What's with the picture?"

Kaitlyn replied "Oh that. It's a picture of my breast so you can remember me."

"Like I need that. I know more about your breasts than your mom. But why?"

Kaitlyn smiled and said "Well you know some guys send pictures of their manhood and it's called a 'dick-pic' - well I don't have a dick so I thought I'd send you a 'tit pic'"

There was a knock on the door. Kaitlyn cursed "Damn, I thought I'd told them not to disturb me. Hold on right there". As Kaitlyn went to the door Emily looked on ahast at the image before her. Kaitlyn finished speaking to the person at the door and then closed and locked it before returning to her seat.

Emily spoke up directly and asked "Kait are you wearing my panties - the one's you kept from our hotel break?"

"Yes I am and they are. They make me feel close to you. Ems I miss you so much and I've only been gone a few days."

"Oh Kait, I miss you too, but you'll be back where you belong in my arms very soon."

Emily followed TBD on various social media as well as videos from the band and, of course, regular video chats and calls with Kaitlyn.

One such video call went something like:

"Ems babe, performing live on stage is such a buzz. I love it - but not as much as I love you."

"Glad to hear that Kait. You'll always be number one in my book even if TBD are top of the charts"

Which was followed by Kaitlyn doing a provocative strip tease just for her wife sitting home alone. Emily had sent her a couple of selfies including one full length nude shot taken in front of a mirror but she wasn't confident enough to go the whole hog on a video.

Chapter 16 Reunion

Emily nervously checked the flight arrival times and then checked them again just as she'd been doing all day. Kaitlyn's flight was due back that evening and she was going to be there to meet her 

At last and after many many checks she had the time. She ran upstairs, showered and then looked in her wardrobe. There right at the back was a dress that Kaitlyn had persuaded her to buy but that she hadn't had the nerve to wear. She took it out of the wardrobe and put it on. It was just long enough to cover her bottom - as long as she didn't bend the wrong way. Kaitlyn was going to love it. It also pushed her breasts up which she liked the feel and appearance of 

She left the house and drove to the airport and waited in the car. At last the plane was on final approach so she made her way into the terminal - wearing a long coat to cover her modesty.

She made her way to the arrivals hall and waited. The boards updated. Kaitlyn's plane had landed. Her heart skipped a beat (or two). She stood and moved to the gate to wait for Kaitlyn and TBD to arrive.

When Kaitlyn appeared on the ramp leading to the lounge tears came to Emily's eyes - tears of joy. Kaitlyn saw her and quickened her pace ending up almost at a run. They embraced and Emily held Kaitlyn's face in her hands as she planted a kiss on her lips "Oh Kait, I've missed you so much. I love you"

"Ems, I love you too. Always have always will." Emily broke off the embrace just enough to open her coat so that Kaitlyn could see what she was wearing. "Oh Ems, very nice. We'll have fun taking that off in private later."

Emily pulled Kaitlyn into a tight hug and kissed her again and again "Kait, I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Ems I love you too - more than words can say.". She moved her leg to part Emily's and put her hands on Emily's backside and pulled her close so that the seam of her jeans was pushed into Emily's crotch. She began to rock backwards and forwards rubbing against Emily's nether lips. Emily started to breathe heavily "Kait, you need to stop otherwise I'm going to cum right here and now!"

TBD's equipment was being collected by Overknight Records so Kaitlyn and the girls had only their cases and hand luggage. They collected their bags and hugged each other. Rachel and Annisa left together and Darren had come to collect Amara. Emily drove herself and Kaitlyn home.

Once inside the front door Kaitlyn grabbed hold of Emily and hugged her. She placed kisses all over Emily's face and neck before finishing with the lips. She pushed the long coat off of Emily's shoulders and stood back to look at her in the short dress. Emily blushed. Kaitlyn dropped to her knees and pushed the hem of the dress up over Emily's hips before pulling the gusset of her panties to one side allowing her to run her tongue up and down Emily's groove. With the oral stimulation Emily began to moan and she fisted her hands in Kaitlyn's hair. Moments later Kaitlyn gave her an earth shattering orgasm and she too fell to her knees and kissed Kaitlyn. She tasted herself on Kaitlyn's tongue, a taste she was getting used to after all the sex that she and Kaitlyn were having.

Emily said "Let's take this to the bedroom and get comfortable."

Once in the bedroom Emily pushed Kaitlyn towards the bed until she fell backwards onto it. Emily climbed up on top of Kaitlyn and pushed her arms down over her head. "Ooh bossy tonight Ems darling!". Emily smiled and replied "Yes. Tonight you're mine and I'm going to punish you for going away." "Kinky!" came the reply.

Emily released Kaitlyn's arms and rolled off of her. "Okay, strip for me - slowly. I want to take in every curve."

Kaitlyn began to move sensuously and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. She undid her trousers next, pushed them down and stepped out of them. Standing in just her underwear she started to massage her breasts through the material of her bra. Emily watched avidly. Kaitlyn reached behind her and undid the clasp holding the now loose cups to her bosom before dropping the bra to the floor and cupping her breasts in her hands. Finally she turned her back, pushed her panties down and stepped out of them.  
She turned back and exclaimed "Ta Da".

Emily clapped and cheered the performance. "Now get on the bed on all fours and close your eyes." Kaitlyn did as requested.

Emily climbed down, moved to the wardrobe and took out a paddle and a cane. She weighed both in her hands and selected the paddle to use first.

"Eyes closed? she said.

"Yes, waiting for you."

Emily moved round to stand beside the bed where Kaitlyn waited. She lined up the paddle with Kaitlyn's bottom cheeks and then smacked her on the backside.

"Owww. Mm mm more."

Emily raised the paddle again and again each stroke turning Kaitlyn's cheeks red.

Kaitlyn moaned and wriggled under the onslaught. "Ems, do it harder, I've been a very naughty girl."

"Ok Kait, you asked for it." Emily put down the paddle and picked up the cane. "Now, count each stroke to five, understand?"

"Uh huh." Kaitlyn nodded.

Emily raised the cane and, with a flick brought it down on Kaitlyn's bottom.

"Owwww. That fucking hurt."

"Count!"

"Fuck. One"

Four more times the cane landed.

At the fifth stroke Emily put down the cane and said "Okay. Roll onto your back. Best do it slowly."

Kaitlyn rolled gently until she was on her back, grimacing slightly from the tenderness of her backside.

Once she was on her back Emily pushed her legs gently apart and laid down between them and began to lick and suck Kaitlyn's bare slit bringing her quickly to a climax. She then put her fingers into Kaitlyn's pussy and found her G-Spot making her climax again.

Emily moved up and lay alongside Kaitlyn before reaching up to remove the blindfold. "Kait I love you. Please don't leave me alone again."

"Oh Ems I love you too. I'll do my best. Perhaps you can come with us on tour? Think about it - because I missed you so much."

They kissed and cuddled gently before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Chapter 16 Beginnings

The next morning Emily woke first, kissed Kaitlyn gently and then got out of bed and went to sit in the window seat looking out at the view.

Kaitlyn awoke after several minutes and rubbed her eyes "Ems darling, where are you?"

"I'm here Kait, by the window."

Kaitlyn climbed off the bed and took a step towards her and then exclaimed "Oh, shit, that hurts."

Emily turned her head, smiled and said "Oh Kait, I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Kaitlyn smiled back and said "Ems, it's really okay. I enjoyed every minute of it."

Emily turned fully toward Kaitlyn looking thoughtful. "Kait, can I ask you something?"

"Ems my darling wife, ask me anything,"

"Kait, I don't want to wait any longer. I want to have your baby!"

Kaitlyn looked puzzled and then said "But Ems, we're lesbians. How can you have my baby?"

Emily moved to Kaitlyn and took her hands. "Kait, if you're willing you can donate an egg, we'll get it fertilised and then they'll implant it in me to carry. What do you think?"

Kaitlyn took a step away from Emily "Ems, you know I love you. Can you let me have some time to think about it?"

"Kait, of course. Take as long as you need - but not so long that we turn old and grey."

Kaitlyn slumped on the bed, deep in thought. "Ems, isn't it risky? What if you were to reject my egg?"

"Well we'd be no worse off. They would give me some drugs and I'd be fine."

"Okay" said Kaitlyn "I'll think about it. Now come here and give me a cuddle."

A few days later

Kaitlyn spent most of the previous days in the recording studio rehearsing some new songs and some older pieces and even some covers from other bands.

She came up to the house and called out "Ems, I'm going for a shower."

She reached their bedroom and stripped naked before going to the en-suite and walking into the shower. She lathered up her body, squeezing her breasts and nipples as she did so.

The door to the en-suite opened and closed and then Emily walked in to the shower and kissed her.

"Ems, I've thought about what you want us to do."

"Oh okay" Emily said, sounding unsure.

"Yes. You know we both want lots of kids. We've talked about having a basketball team. We could try adoption … but they wouldn't really be ours - I know we'd come to love them and everything … so I think we should try out your idea."

Emily smiled "Oh Kait that's the second time you've made me the happiest woman alive."

Kaitlyn smirked and said "I'll bet I can make you happier still."

"Oh. How?" Emily replied with intrigue in her voice.

Kaitlyn gripped Emily's hands and said "Well we're both capable of having babies - so if you're going to have my baby then it's only right that I have yours … we can both be pregnant together".

Chapter 17 Doctors and hospitals

The next day when Emily woke up she looked at Kaitlyn with a loving glance and then got out of the bed they shared quietly. She put on her gown and walked out of the bedroom and into her study.

Taking a seat in her chair she quickly searched for contact details for someone involved in the treatment she and Kaitlyn would be undertaking.

As soon as she found someone she picked up her phone and called the number. It was answered quickly and then the receptionist asked why she was calling.

Emily explained about the research she'd heard about, about herself and Kaitlyn and about their desire for children of their own.

The receptionist made an appointment for them for two days time. Emily disconnected the call and then sighed.

Kaitlyn spoke from the doorway "That's a big sigh. What's up?"

Emily replied "I just spoke with the clinic. We've got an appointment in two days time."

"Ems, you look worried. I'm as committed as you are. Heck I love kids and to be able to have yours is fantastic."

"Oh Kait, you know just how to cheer a girl up. Are you going to tell the rest of the band?"

Kaitlyn thought for a moment and then said "Not yet. I think I'll wait and see what happens."

Two days later Kaitlyn drove them to the clinic. Once in the waiting room Kaitlyn laced her fingers with Emily, looked at her and said "Nervous?"

"Not really. More excited I think."

The nurse came over to them and explained they would have some tests, some blood samples and then they would see the doctor.

Time passed, the tests were done and blood taken. The doctor called for them and they sat in front of him.

"It's good news I think." the doctor started. "You're both young and healthy and also a good match for the procedure … both of you. So we'll make an appointment for a weeks time if that's convenient, we'll do the extraction of the eggs and then fertilise them before implanting them. It'll be almost a full day so allow plenty of time."

One week later Kaitlyn drove back to the clinic. Emily held Kaitlyn's hand as they walked in. "I'm nervous today. I hope it all goes well Kait."

"Of course it will Ems: because we want it so much."

The nurse showed them to the consultation room and gave them each a robe to change into. Their clothes were hung in a cupboard until later.

"I don't like these" said Kaitlyn, "There's a draft at the back."

"There is a bit." agreed Emily. "If you'd stay on the bed you wouldn't notice it quite so much."

Kaitlyn returned to the bed and sat down. Shortly thereafter the door opened and two porters came in each pushing a wheelchair. They bade Kaitlyn and Emily to sit in the wheelchairs and took them to the operating room.

Once in the operating theatre they got up on the couches (they had asked if the treatment could be carried out together) and laid back.

The doctor entered the room, smiled and said "Okay Kaitlyn and Emily, are you both ready?" Emily replied "Yes, I'm ready. Are you okay Kait?"

Kaitlyn looked pale "I'm just a bit nervous that's all."

The doctor offered a relaxant which Kaitlyn happily agreed to.

The doctor turned to Emily, placed her legs in the stirrups and proceeded to extract the eggs - a slightly uncomfortable procedure but a price Emily thought worth paying.

He turned to Kaitlyn who was now calm and repeated the process on her.

The two sets of eggs were taken away and the doctor said "That's it for today. We'll see you both in a couple of days for the implantation.

Emily drove home as Kaitlyn was still under the effects of the relaxant.

The two days passed quickly and they arrived back at the clinic early.

They were shown to the operating room and they laid on the couches.

The doctor arrived, gave Kaitlyn a relaxant again and then prepared Emily. He carefully took Kaitlyn's now fertilised eggs and deftly unplanted them in Emily's womb.

Once satisfied he repeated the process with Emily's eggs with Kaitlyn.

Once finished he said "Implantation has gone well. Take it easy over the next couple of days and, all things being equal, you'll be able to test for pregnancy.

Emily and Kaitlyn returned home and went to their bedroom.

Emily held Kaitlyn in her arms and said "Kait, thank you for doing this for me, well us. I'll love you forever and ever." She planted a kiss on Kaitlyn's forehead and then they drifted off to sleep.

Kaitlyn spent the next day or two in the studio while Emily continued writing the latest chapters in the book she was working on. When she'd finished and sent the drafts off she grabbed her jacket, got in the car and drove to the supermarket. Once there she quickly went to the medicine aisle and found the pregnancy testing kits. She picked up two, one for her and one for Kaitlyn before going to the self service till - she was a bit embarrassed about buying two kits. After paying she drove home.

Kaitlyn came in looking happy. "Ems, just finished with some new tracks. I was thinking of you and our life together and it made me feel great."

"Oh Kait, that's fantastic. I've just finished the latest draft of the book … and I … er … er … went out and bought some tests for … you know … babies"

Kaitlyn nodded and said "Pregnancy tests you mean. Shall we go and find out then?"

"If you're okay with that?" Emily whispered.

They went up to the en-suite bathroom. Emily opened one of the tests and sat on the toilet holding it in the flow as she urinated. "Now we wait for two minutes to see the results"

Kaitlyn took one of the tests and said "My turn then." and she copied Emily and put her test next to Emily's.

She sat down next to Emily and hugged her.

After the correct time had elapsed Emily stood up and went over to where the tests were. She picked up her own first and looked at it - there in the window were two lines - "Kait, it's positive - I'm having your baby."

Kaitlyn came over and hugged her again before giving her a deep kiss on the lips. "Me now."

Kaitlyn picked up her test, turned it over in her hand and looked at the window

"Well?" Emily asked. Kaitlyn looked glum and Emily was a bit upset. Then Kaitlyn broke into a smile and screamed "It's positive - I'm having your baby!"

Emily hugged Kaitlyn and kissed her firmly. "I love you Kait. Thanks for doing this for me … for us."

"Oh Ems, you silly thing. I want this just as much as you."

Chapter 18 Maternity

A couple of months passed. Emily and Kaitlyn carried on with life as usual - writing/band practice during the day and then a home cooked meal by one of them or occasionally going out to eat and finishing more often than not with some vigorous sex.

Their baby bumps began to show. Emily told Quills that she would need maternity leave later in the year. Kaitlyn told the band and Overknight Records. Amara, Annisa and Rachel were pleased for both of them and showered them with gifts for the nursery or the new arrivals.

Time progressed and the bumps got bigger. Cuddling up in bed was difficult but somehow they managed to position themselves so they could.

The nursery was decorated and fitted out with cots and comfortable chairs to use when feeding.

Nine months after the first implantation and several scans of the babies to ensure they were healthy Emily was sitting in her office writing when suddenly she felt a wetness on her skirt. She grabbed her phone and called Kaitlyn who was in the studio "Kait, my waters have just broken … I'm kinda scared … but also happy."

"I'll be right there." Kaitlyn rushed as best she could from the studio to the office. Once she arrived she set about getting Emily ready to travel and then she too felt a wetness in her jeans. "Oh Ems, my waters have broken too. Looks like we're going together."

They arrived at the clinic and were taken straight in to the birthing suite. Everything was prepared - two birthing chairs, two comfortable seats, two beds and a birthing pool.

The nurses settled them in and then advised they'd be back in to check regularly as their labour had not really begun.

They sat in the chairs side by side and held hands. "Well Kait, we're finally here - and we'll be going home with 100% more bodies when we're done."

Kaitlyn smiled and then said "Ems, I love you so much. I'm so glad we're doing this together."

As their labour progressed they took it in turns to massage each other's back. Emily then turned to Kaitlyn and said "I'm going to get in the birthing pool. Are you going to join me?"

Emily undressed (basically removing the gown and climbed in. Kaitlyn stood up, removed her gown and moved to the pool. Emily gave a little whistle and commented "Well gal, you've still got it. You're damn sexy even nine months pregnant and in labour."

Kaitlyn smiled and climbed in next to Emily "Same to you Ems." and then she kissed her lips.

A short while later and after a contraction each Emily turned to Kaitlyn and said "This might sound a bit wacky but I've read that having an orgasm during labour works as a natural painkiller. Shall we try it?"

Kaitlyn shuddered as another contraction shook her body "I'll try anything that gives me some relief."

Emily moved to face Kaitlyn but then realised that their pregnant bellies would get in the way so she moved to the side. She kissed Kaitlyn's lips and then began to massage her breasts before dropping one hand under the water and finding her entrance (shaved as always). Kaitlyn began to breathe heavily under the manual onslaught on her lips, breasts and clit. With a loud scream the orgasm took her.

With a smile she said "Now it's your turn" as she proceeded to repay the favour. As her hand reached Emily's mound she found it bare. She looked at Emily quizzically and said "You've shaved?"

Emily panted "Ye … yes. Thought it would be less messy and easier to clean when giving birth - plus you don't seem to mind it. I might keep it just for you afterwards."

Moments later Emily's orgasm hit her in waves and she slumped forward on to Kaitlyn. She caressed her cheeks and kissed her lovingly. "Kait, I love you so much."

At that the midwife came into the room to make her observations. Once finished she spoke to Emily and Kaitlyn "Your labours have advanced quite quickly so delivery won't be long now. You should probably sit in the birthing chairs."

Kaitlyn and Emily helped each other out of the birthing pool and dried each other off before putting their gowns back on. They climbed into the birthing chairs - sitting wasn't really practical in their gravid states.

Another midwife arrived so they had one each. They called out instructions from time to time "Pant now", "Breathe deeply", "Push now" and so on.

The contractions were coming quickly now and close together. Emily and Kaitlyn began to pant in unison. They reached for each other and laced their fingers together.

Emily's midwife called out "Emily, concentrate now. Breathe and push."

Emily did as requested and then with a final push their first child was born. Kaitlyn followed moments later and they'd gone from a family of two to a family of four almost instantly.

The two babies were cleaned up, clothed and then placed at their mother's breast to suckle.

Emily and Kaitlyn relaxed now the hard work was done and smiled at each other and at their children.

The babies fed and Emily said Kaitlyn were shown how to wind them, change them and dress them as well as other basics such as how to hold them and support their heads correctly.

They laid their babies in the provided cots and watched as they drifted off to sleep. Once the babies were down they turned to each other and embraced. Kaitlyn sought out Emily's lips and kissed her deeply. "Ems, we're a family. We've produced two beauties."

"Yes, Kait, you're right. Our family and the start of our sports team." Emily said with a smile.

"What are we going to call them? Thing 1 and Thing 2 won't really cut it will it?"

"If it's okay with you I'd like to pick 'Eliana' after Gabriela's mother? What about you?"

"Eliana's a nice name. I'd like to name mine after my mom: she's been there for me all through my life - until I met you that is."

"Eliana and Grace it is then. Now let's try and get some sleep while they're sleeping." Emily nodded towards the cots.

They sat in the comfortable chairs and held hands and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Emily woke startled to the sound of crying. She looked across at the cots and Kaitlyn was already standing over Grace's cot just about to lift her up. "It's okay." Kaitlyn said "Grace woke up first and she woke Eliana. It's only been a moment."

Emily stood and moved to Eliana's cot, smiled down at her baby and then picked her up. She and Kaitlyn returned to sit in the comfortable chairs and pulled their gowns aside to expose their breasts.

Both Eliana and Grace immediately began to feed on the plentiful breast milk. Once sated Emily and Kaitlyn winded their babies as they'd been shown, checked the nappies and laid the children back in the cots to sleep.

"Well that's a day of firsts. First baby, first feed, first winding and in the middle of that first 'rude awakening'" Emily said. Kaitlyn replied "Yes, but they're all good firsts."

Emily sat back in the chair. Kaitlyn sat on her lap and they cuddled. At exactly the same time they both said "I love you Mrs Day."

Chapter 19 Nursery

The next day they strapped Eliana and Grace into car seats, carried them out to the car and secured them before driving the short distance home.

Once home they carried Eliana and Grace to the nursery and laid them in the cots where they fell instantly asleep.

Kaitlyn moved behind Emily and put her arms around her waist "Well Ems we're home and we've got our new family here. I'm so grateful and proud of what we've done together. I love you."

Emily turned in Kaitlyn's embrace and hugged her back "I love you too Kait."

Emily set up the baby monitor and they went to their bedroom and lay on the bed trying to sleep. Kaitlyn eventually said "It's no good, sleep isn't happening." She turned and faced Emily. "Are you up for some plain old fashioned fucking?"

Emily smiled and replied "Kait, my darling you ask so nicely. Yeah okay, let's get it on." and with that she shuffled into Kaitlyn's arms and kissed her lips.

Kaitlyn returned and deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into Emily's willing mouth before moving down Emily's body to her milk inflated breasts. She sucked on her nipples and was slightly taken aback at the taste of milk. She moved lower and positioned her head between Emily's thighs and began to lick and suck on the now clean shaven pussy lips quickly bringing Emily to a climax.

Emily flipped Kaitlyn onto her back and kissed her firmly on the lips. She reached down with one hand and squeezed Kaitlyn's larger than normal nipple - and immediately got her own breasts dappled with breast milk. Kaitlyn suppressed a giggle. Emily lowered her head and was careful to lick the areola and not the nipple itself. She then climbed off of Kaitlyn long enough to take the strap on they shared from the drawer and put it on. She moved back between Kaitlyn's now open legs which were glistening with juices after Kaitlyn had manually pleasured herself.

"Ems, fuck me hard please!" demanded Kaitlyn. Emily pushed the length of the dildo into Kaitlyn's waiting vagina and quickly set up a rhythm as she brought her to a climax - and then she carried on so that Kaitlyn kept climaxing. Eventually Kaitlyn said "That … that's enough Ems. No more."

Emily pulled the dildo out and lay down next to Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn gripped the end of the dildo and pushed it deeper inside Emily and made her cum again.

Emily removed the strap on and embraced Kaitlyn "Kait, I love you more and more. Now let's get some rest before Grace and Eliana wake up again."

As it was they didn't need to worry as both girls slept soundly until the light broke through the curtains.

Upon awakening they crept into the nursery and gazed adoringly at their children. Emily gripped Kaitlyn's hand and said "They're adorable aren't they? You're so gorgeous and you've produced such a beautiful child."

Kaitlyn smiled at Emily and, in a teasing tone said "Grace is more beautiful than Eliana though!" and she patted Emily on the arm just to let her know she was joking.

At that moment both Eliana and Grace woke up and started crying. Emily and Kaitlyn picked up their baby and checked the nappy first. Both needed changing so while Emily held the girls Kaitlyn got the necessary supplies. Both babies were cleaned and changed in quick order and then Kaitlyn and Emily made their breasts available for feeding.

That became their routine for the next few days. One night as they lay their daughters down to sleep Emily looked across at Kaitlyn and saw huge bags under her eyes. Emily made a decision then but didn't tell Kaitlyn.

During the night the noise from the baby monitor woke Emily first and she quickly turned it off. She slipped on a gown and moved to the nursery. She checked the nappies but no change was necessary so she picked up Eliana in one arm and Grace in the other before sitting quickly in the chair. With some effort she parted her gown and in turn allowed Eliana to latch on to one breast and Grace on her other breast.

As Grace and Eliana finished feeding Kaitlyn came to the door of the nursery rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Ems, what are you doing?"

"Kait, it's all okay. Don't forget these are biologically both of our daughters so it's fine for one of us to feed both of them - and you looked so tired earlier. Now go back to bed and get some rest."

Kaitlyn yawned again "Oh Ems, I'm so grateful to you for that. I love you so much. Night night."

The next morning Emily stood by the full length window in their bedroom watching the sunrise. Kaitlyn had slept through. When Kaitlyn woke she looked across at Emily and gave out a gasp "Ems, you look fantastically gorgeous standing there - and I can see everything with the sun shining through your robe."

Emily blushed. Kaitlyn hopped out of bed naked as nature intended and sashayed across to Emily. She kissed Emily's neck and put her arms around her and began to rub her breasts and nipples. Emily turned her head slightly and leant back just enough that Kaitlyn could kiss her lips instead.

Kaitlyn pushed the robe off of Emily's shoulders and allowed it to drop to the floor where it pooled. Emily turned to face Kaitlyn and kissed her properly and allowed her hands to play with Kaitlyn's nipples. Kaitlyn pushed Emily's legs apart with her own leg and began to rock backwards and forwards.

Emily's centre immediately became wet from the attention and she started to pant. As she climaxed she grasped Kaitlyn by the shoulders to support herself. As soon as she'd cum she dropped to her knees in front of Kaitlyn and pulled her lips apart allowing her easy access with her tongue.

Once they'd both satisfied each other and Kaitlyn had helped Emily up Emily took Kaitlyn's hands in hers and said "Kait, I want to do it again!"

Kaitlyn looked at her and asked "Do what again? Breastfeed both our daughters?"

"No." replied Emily. "I want to have another baby with you."

"Ems, don't you think that's a bit soon. Eliana and Grace are still in nappies and cots. There will be plenty of time in a while."

Emily looked perturbed, "I guess you're right. But not too long. I want a big family before my body clock runs down."

"Oh Ems, that won't be for years yet - and if we wait a while I might want to have another baby with you."

Emily smiled "Really? It would be great to have my wife and birthing partner with me through pregnancy again."

"Yeah, well I only said 'might'. Listen why don't we go swimming with the girls? We could, you know, skinny dip, if you want."

Emily smirked knowingly "Ok, let's get them ready."

They sorted out swimming nappies, towels, wipes, clothes and proper nappies and then woke the girls up. They put the swimming nappies on and all went down to the pool. They carried their daughters into the warm water and held them as they walked around the pool.

Grace and Eliana were mesmerised by the feeling of the water and smiled constantly. The skinny dipping also meant that Emily and Kaitlyn became aroused..

Once Grace and Eliana started to drop off they dried them off at the pool side and put proper nappies on them before dressing them and laying them in the cribs by the pool..

They then returned to the water and started to swim around each other reaching out and touching each other as they let the excitement build slowly. Eventually they could wait no longer and they met in the middle of the pool to kiss.

They stumbled out of the pool holding each other tightly. Kaitlyn allowed Emily to lie down on the mat before positioning herself with her legs straddling Emily's head. As she lowered her pelvis Emily said "Come lower Kait, I can't wait to taste your sweet nectar"

Kaitlyn lowered herself fully and also lowered her head so that it was between Emily's thighs.

They each began to lick the other's hairless slit.

Emily let Kaitlyn's wetness drip down into her mouth. Kaitlyn had to work harder as she didn't have the help of gravity.

"Kait, you taste great as always." Emily said between licking Kaitlyn's pussy. "Ems, you taste amazing too. Don't stop licking."

They carried on the licking and sucking. Kaitlyn used her fingers on Emily while Emily gripped Kaitlyn's butt and pulled her closer.

"Oh, Kait, I'm nearly there … I'm going to come … oh god, that feels so good."

"Ems, oh god, oh god, that was fucking amazing" Kaitlyn said as she climbed off of Emily and swung around to place a kiss on Emily's lips. She tasted herself and Emily tasted her own secretions.

They lay in each other's arms for a while until they heard Grace and Eliana stirring. They rose and put on a towelling robe to dry off before picking the girls up and taking them back to the nursery.

Chapter 20 New beginnings

Life entered a new version of normal at the Day household. Grace and Eliana came first of course and the days revolved around sleep, feed, change, wash and the occasional swim.

They took it in turns to resume work - Kaitlyn wrote more songs and TBD came over to rehearse - always stopping to coo over the girls. On other days Kaitlyn dealt with the girls while Emily wrote her own novel and ghost wrote others that Quills sent over.

Both Emily and Kaitlyn did regular exercise to lose their baby weight. It was after one of the exercise classes that Emily asked Kaitlyn "Kait, have you thought anymore about us having another child?"

Kaitlyn looked up from where she was just removing her jogging pants and said "Ems, I have … I know it means a lot to you … and it does to me too. We're a team and a family. So … if you want to go ahead then I'm behind you 100% … and just like last time I'm going to join you in the experience."

*Oh Kait that's fantastic. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Well, you can start by coming over here and giving me a kiss. For the next few months until we're ready to give birth again we can have lots of fun."

Emily walked over to where Kaitlyn was sitting and kissed her on the lips.

Kaitlyn grabbed Emily round the waist and pulled her down onto her lap. "Sitting comfortably?"

"Always with you my darling wife."

Kaitlyn moved a hand from Emily's waist to cup her breast through the lycra. Emily moaned as Kaitlyn teased her nipple. Kaitlyn pulled the lycra down and took Emily's nipple in her mouth. With her hand she pushed the lycra gusset to one side and began to rub Emily's clit. Emily climaxed quickly and then repaid the favour.

Chapter 21 - New babies, new tour

Soon enough they returned to the clinic to have the eggs harvested, fertilised and implanted.

The following week Kaitlyn had a call from TBD's manager (Overknight Records had assigned one to them after their tour). Another tour had been booked. It was around the USA and over four weeks.

Kaitlyn discussed the tour with Emily and they decided she would try and get time off from Quills to travel with Kaitlyn and TBD and take Grace and Eliana along.

Quills agreed although some of the time would be unpaid.

Three concerts a week over the four weeks of the tour and visiting a new city for each tour date - it would be tiring but at least Emily and Kaitlyn agreed that they would be together and they'd have their children with them 

They left for the USA with several cases of luggage each - including some in each of their daughters' names. It was also the first month of their pregnancies - all was well so far and the tests had been positive.

They met TBD at the airport and boarded the plane each carrying their own child. Rachel and Annisa each offered to look after Grace and Eliana while Emily and Kaitlyn got some rest.

After disembarkation they were taken to a huge bus that was to be their mobile home for the duration of the tour. The bus had two storeys and all mod cons.

Kaitlyn and Emily had been given the biggest room which had room for two smallish cribs where Grace and Eliana would sleep.

Overknight Records had tailored the tour schedule to include a trip to Texas to allow Grace and Peter the opportunity to see their grandchildren face to face for the first time and to see Maureen and Stephen in Massachusetts for them to do the same.

The bus set off from the airport shortly after they were all on board heading for the first destination. Kaitlyn took the first turn breastfeeding Grace and Eliana. Emily lay next to her and looked adoringly at her before dropping off to sleep.

Once she'd put the babies down Kaitlyn lay down and embraced Emily who snuggled into her arms. Kaitlyn fell asleep quickly.

The tour bus arrived at the venue. TBD's equipment was already unpacked so Kaitlyn and the girls went straight to tune-up. Emily stayed on the bus and looked after Grace and Eliana making sure they were changed and fed. She then read some stories to them and sang lullabies.

The venue quickly filled up with fans and the concert began. Emily watched the concert on a screen in the bus. Kaitlyn sang her heart out and played the guitar like a virtuoso. Amara played the drums and kept the rhythm. Rachel played backing guitar and vocals while Annisa did great things on keyboards. The crowd loved it. The final song ended and Kaitlyn thanked the audience for coming before she rushed off stage back to the bus.

When she arrived she saw straight away that the girls were sleeping so she quietly and quickly stripped off her top and pulled her bra over her head. She grabbed two breast pumps and began to express her milk "Oh, that feels so good." she exclaimed.

Emily watched the performance from the door to their room. She sat next to Kaitlyn and quietly said "Kait, I probably shouldn't say this … but there's something so sexy watching you milking your tits for our girls."

"Ems, yeah, that's a bit weird - but hey whatever turns you on." 

Emily leant over and kissed her "You were great out there on stage tonight. Is it any wonder I'm so in love with such a talented artist."

Emily moved down and kissed Kaitlyn's belly and then pulled on the leggings she was wearing. Kaitlyn lifted her bottom to allow her to remove the leggings and panties. Emily pushed Kaitlyn's legs apart and placed her head between Kaitlyn's thighs. Once in position she began to lick and suck to bring Kaitlyn to a climax.

Chapter 22 - Parents and Grandparents

The next day, a rest day, they arrived in Texas. Kaitlyn and Emily rented a car (with child seats) and drove to Kaitlyn's parents house. They pulled onto the driveway and immediately Peter and Grace appeared at the door and almost ran towards them.

They stopped the car and carefully took Eliana and Grace out of the child seats. Kaitlyn turned to her parents and said "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Eliana and Grace - your grandchildren."

Grace (senior) rushed forward and looking at both girls said "Oh, Kaitlyn, Emily, they're beautiful. Grace, Eliana it's a pleasure to meet you both - I know they don't understand but I do like to observe the familiarities."

Peter came over and gently hugged Emily and then Kaitlyn and said "It's good to see you both - but today is for our first grandchildren. Let's go inside."

They all went inside and Kaitlyn was shocked to see part of the living room was adorned with two lots of toys - a jungle gym and other playthings. Grace and Peter took the girls from Emily and Kaitlyn and started to play with them.

A little later after they'd all had dinner (and the girls had been breast-fed) it was time to go. Grace and Peter both hugged Emily and whispered "So glad you're looking after Kaitlyn and for giving us such wonderful grandchildren."

Emily hugged them back and said "I love Kaitlyn with all my heart. I'm never going to hurt her. Oh and we're both expecting again."

Grace and Peter both gasped and turned to Kaitlyn "Oh darling that's wonderful news. We'll have to come over to England and see all our grandchildren."

"Mom, Dad, we'd love to have you over - but now we've got to go. We've got a gig tomorrow in Iowa and then we're going up to Massachusetts to see Emily's mom and dad."

The concert was buzzing with fans and TBD played their hearts out. The fans cheered, whistled and applauded and TBD returned to the stage for encores three times before finally packing up.

Kaitlyn flopped down on the bed and Emily brought Grace and Eliana to lay on the bed between them. They smiled up at their parents "It's just wind I should think" said Emily. Kaitlyn picked up Grace and patted her back which was followed shortly after by a loud burp. Emily laughed and Kaitlyn joined in before picking up Eliana and doing the same to her.

The tour bus arrived in Massachusetts and Kaitlyn and Emily did the same as in Texas and rented a car. They drove to Emily's parents who were waiting on the front lawn after Emily had phoned ahead.

They came forward and embraced Kaitlyn first saying "Kaitlyn darling, it's so good to see you.". They embraced Emily next and her dad fist bumped both of them.

They got the girls out of the car, turned to Stephen and Maureen and said "Meet your grandchildren."

Maureen and Stephen took one of the babies each and cuddled them. "Coochee coochee coo" said Stephen. All three women turned to him and said "Stephen" or in Emily's case "Dad".

They went inside and had some lunch. Kaitlyn and Emily breastfed Grace and Eliana when they woke up and then they sat on the sofa with Maureen between them and Stephen sitting opposite. Maureen put an arm round Kaitlyn and turned towards Emily before saying "So, when are you two due this time?". Kaitlyn gasped and Emily replied "Mom, how did you know? We haven't told anyone yet.". "Mother's intuition, Emily. So tell us when our second set of grandkids will be with us.". Emily looked at Kaitlyn who nodded. Emily said "Well we're about three months gone so another six to go."

After another couple of hours it was time to leave and rejoin the tour bus. They bade goodbye to Emily's parents and promised to send lots of pictures of their extended family 

Chapter 23 Final Concert

The tour rumbled on with sell out crowds at all the venues. They reached the last stadium and prepared their instruments.

The band returned to the tour bus briefly to change and freshen up before taking to the stage for the last time on tour. Kaitlyn fussed over the girls and then hugged Emily. "Ems, I wanted to thank you. Without you by my side this would never have happened. You're not only my wife but also my muse and rock - that's far too many words for me!".

Emily smiled and said "Kait, thanks for that. Now go out there and slay them. Love you."

Kaitlyn and the band returned to the stage and sang their hearts out one last time. The crowd cheered and whistled. At the end of the last number the lights dimmed leaving Kaitlyn in a pool of light. She stepped up to the microphone and began to speak "We'd like to thank all of you, all of our crew and the staff at Overknight Records for making this happen. I'd like to thank Amara, Rachel and Annisa, my band members in TBD. Lastly I'd like to make a shout out to the biggest people in my life - Emily, I'm talking about you - my lovely wife and the mother to our children. TBD will be taking a break after this for a while because Emily and I are both expecting again - we'll be back when the kids have grown up a bit."

Kaitlyn dashed off stage and ran back to the tour bus. She pushed the door of their room open and found Emily waiting for her. She ran into her embrace, put her hands on Emily's cheeks and kissed her firmly and sensuously for the longest time. "Ems, I love you so much. Don't ever leave me."

"Kait, we're growing old together. You've got no fears on that score. That was a beautiful thing you did for us out on stage. I'm so very proud of you."

Epilogue - approx 2 years later

Emily came carefully down the stairs from the office to where Kaitlyn was sitting on the sofa. She half walked half waddled due to the baby bump of her fourth child.

Kaitlyn was watching their children Abbie, Becca, Charlotte, Danielle, Eliana and Grace playing on the soft play area while softly strumming a relaxing tune on the guitar.

Emily was amazed that she managed to play as her baby bump was just as big and looked like it was in the way.

"Kait have you realised we've got almost all the musical notes here A, B ,C, D, E and G? If I name my bump Frances or Francesca we'd have a full musical scale!"

Emily bent down and kissed Kaitlyn's head before Kaitlyn turned her head upward and they kissed on the lips.

Emily noticed at this point that Kaitlyn's eyes were red "Kait, have you been crying? What's the matter?"

Tears came to Kaitlyn's eyes "I'm being silly but I'm really homesick. I miss Hartfeld and seeing our parents.*

Emily sat down heavily and looked Kaitlyn in the eye "You're not being silly." She looked around at the children and said "We've got our basketball team here plus a couple of reserves due any day now" as she gestured at their swollen bellies. "We could always move back - the girls aren't in school yet and they could play basketball when they're older"

"Ems, you'd do that for me?"

"Kait, I'd do anything for you - as long as we're together and our girls are with us I'm happy. I've heard talk that Quills might be opening a US office. I could make enquiries and see if they'd let me transfer. But what about TBD - you don't want to leave them do you?"

"Ems, that's part of why I'm miserable I guess. We were talking about where we'd be in a few years. Amara has finished her studies and Rachel/Annisa are only really in the UK because TBD are based over here."

"Well that's settled then. I'll speak to Quills in the morning and see if I can transfer stateside. Have you spoken to anyone at Overknight about what you want to do?"

"No, not really. I think they'd be happy though as they don't have a base over here anyway. I'll speak with Amara, Rachel and Annisa tomorrow and see if they're still okay with moving back. Ems I love you, you're really special to me. Now let's sort out some dinner for us and the girls and then perhaps an early night - I think tomorrow could be busy."

They woke early the next day. First of all they breast fed their youngest child before sorting out breakfast (or expressed milk) for the other children and themselves.

Once they were all changed and dressed Emily watched the children while Kaitlyn called their manager at Overknight. He was reaching the end of his working day but was still pleased to chat with Kaitlyn. They discussed TBD moving back to America which he readily agreed to and offered to make arrangements for all their luggage and equipment to be flown back. Kaitlyn said she'd let him have the flight information once it was decided.

Then it was Emily's turn. Kaitlyn watched their brood while Emily went to the office and called into Quills on a video call to ask about working out of the American office. They weren't pleased at first but when Emily told them of her passion to write more in the style of Enrique Vasquez and that she felt the inspiration from being back at Hartfeld where it had all begun would be important they somewhat begrudgingly agreed.

Kaitlyn contacted the other members of TBD and they agreed to the move. They picked out some dates and then started to look at flights. Emily for her part called an estate agent to discuss selling or letting out their house 

Time passed quickly and soon enough it was time to pack up head off back to the USA.

Emily, Kaitlyn, TBD, Darren and most importantly the Day basketball team of the future set off for the airport for their new lives.

THE END


End file.
